villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dawg Brown
Dawg Brown is the main antagonist in the 1995 film Cutthroat Island. He is portrayed by Frank Langella, who also played Skeletor. Biography Dawg is a ruthless pirate and the uncle of Morgan Adams, and he captures Morgan's father in hopes of getting his hands on one of the three pieces of a map leading the way to the legendary Cutthroat Island (where a huge amount of treasure is said to be hidden). Morgan hunts for Dawg in hopes of rescuing her father and succeeds, though he is mortally wounded in the process. After receiving her father's piece of the map, Morgan realizes that it is written in Latin and is forced to free a man named William Shaw from prison who is able to translate it. After Morgan and Shaw travel to Spittlefield Harbour to learn where the second piece of the map is located, they are confronted by Dawg and his crew. Dawg threatens Morgan in an attempt to obtain her piece of the map, but with Shaw's help, a fight breaks out and they manage to escape. Dawg and his crew follow Morgan's ship as she goes out in search of Cutthroat Island. After being caught in a fierce storm, Morgan and her companions end up on the shores of the island and immediately begin searching for the treasure. When Morgan and Shaw locate the treasure in a hidden cave on the side of the island, Dawg catches them and uses Morgan as leverage to persuade Shaw to give him the treasure. Instead, Shaw and Morgan leap from a cliff into the ocean and Dawg takes the treasure for himself. Regaining consciousness, Shaw is led into a trap by one of Morgan's associates who has now sided with Dawg, and Shaw is then taken aboard Dawg's ship and tied up. Realizing that Dawg has Shaw, Morgan and her crew sneak up on Dawg's ship to try and rescue him. However, Dawg notices them and attacks with cannons, culminating in a huge battle at sea which causes the ship to start sinking. As Morgan's crew fights off most of Dawg's men, Morgan engages her uncle in a swordfight before attempting to free Shaw from the rapidly sinking ship. Dawg finds her and prepares to finish her off, but Morgan lures him towards a cannon before igniting it, blasting Dawg with a cannonball that sends him crashing through the back of his ship and into the sea. Gallery Dawg Brown.png|Dawg trying to force Morgan's father to give him his piece of the treasure map Dawg Brown 2.png|Dawg threatening Morgan with a vicious eel. Dawg Brown 3.png|Dawg on board his ship, the Reaper. Dawg Brown 4.png|Dawg captures Morgan and William Shaw on Cutthroat Island Dawg Brown 6.png|Dawg is prepared when Morgan and her crew attack his ship Dawg Brown 7.png|Dawg is shocked when Morgan ignites a cannon Dawg's death.png|Dawg being blasted across his ship by a cannonball Dawg cannonball crash.png|Dawg crashing through the rear window of his ship, to his death Category:Greedy Category:Pirates Category:Male Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Fighters Category:Torturer Category:Sadists Category:Elderly Category:Related to Hero Category:Deceased